


Sunrise Miracles

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: "I want you to be at my side forever in a day." Rated M for sexual material.
Relationships: Link/Zelda
Kudos: 12





	Sunrise Miracles

The sun was in the early stages of rising when a soft, feminine voice was heard.  
"Well, have you decided what you wanted to do for your future?"  
The bare-chested male turned around to face the thinly clothed woman.  
"I have, but I want to know what you want for your future."  
The thinly clothed woman ran her smooth hands up his chest and around to his back.  
"I want you to be at my side forever in a day. I want to really spend my life with you. That's what I want."  
The male smirked as he gently gripped the thin purple fabric that covered her upper body.  
"I too want that very much. To always be by your side through thick and thin, to make sure no harm will ever come to you ever again.  
With the purple fabric removed, she pushed him onto the plush mattress and climbed on top of him.  
"You do know that at some point we are required to create an heir."  
The male smirked as he ran his hands down the woman's bare chest.  
"My Princess, I am fully aware of that and when that time comes, I will be ready."  
The Princess slightly chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"My Hero, our futures will be the most perfect."  
. . .  
One year later, the Princess and the Hero were married and that very night, she didn't have to say anything.  
It was clear that they were both ready, and nine months later, the new Queen was standing in front of the window, watching the sunrise with a brown haired baby girl with piercing blue eyes.


End file.
